


The Difference A Person Can Make

by harriiiii



Series: The Difference Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friendship, Hogwarts, MWPP, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: Peter Pettigrew was never sorted into Gryffindor and he never met the marauders on the train. In his place is a young girl that changes the story everyone knows so well.





	1. The One Where They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> On September 1st, 2015, the Marauders met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time… But what if Peter Pettigrew never met the others, what if he was never sorted into Gryffindor, what if his place was taken by a feisty young girl instead?

Lois Fields was sat in an empty compartment by herself reading a book and glancing at the rapidly filling station. She watched as the families said goodbye to their children and gently herded them towards the train, their eyes glossy and their hands waving farewells.

She smiled to herself as she looked back at her book, letting herself become entranced by the words and images floating through her mind. It was a nice book, fictional and muggle, about a girl who rebelled against her father’s cruel wishes and became a better person. Muggle books were so much better than the wizarding worlds.

She looked back outside and studied many of the people who were milling around outside, trying to see who might be in her year. There was a pretty redheaded girl who was standing with a horse-faced blonde girl who looked like she would much rather be anywhere else. A sallow dark-haired boy was lurking close to the redhead much to the contempt of her sister. Further on down the platform, there was a jolly looking bronze-skinned man with a shock of dark hair on his head and his arm around his wife who was kissing the top of their sons dark messily haired head. Lois watched the family with a smile and turned back to her book.

Lois was just turning the page to the next chapter when a knock on the door made her jump. The door sliding open made her look up. In the doorway stood a tall, lanky, curly-haired boy looking at her sheepishly.

“Could I sit here?” His voice had a slight welsh lilt. He ran his hand down his worn jeans and looked at her shyly.

“Of course.” Lois smiled at him and gestured to the seat across from her. “Lois Fields, it’s nice to meet you? Are you a first year?”

The boy nodded as he sat down, “ Y-yeah, Remus Lupin. It’s nice to meet you too.” He scratched at a little silver scar on his chin.

Lois smiled at him again, unsure of how to start a conversation when the door opened again. Both she and Remus looked up to find, to Lois’ surprise, the messy-haired boy from the platform. He had a huge grin on his face and glasses that he pushed up with his index finger. 

“Seat taken?” he said nodding towards the set next to Remus. He didn’t wait for a reply to sit down, flopping ungracefully down onto it. 

“Hi,” he said extending his hand to Remus, then Lois, “James Potter. Who’re you? 

“Remus Lupin.” Said Remus, looking at the boy confusedly. 

James turned to Lois. “Lois Fields. What are you doing?” 

“Sitting,” James replied with a mischievous grin.

“Clearly.” Lois didn’t know what to make of him, he was loud, that was for sure, but he seemed fun. All of the uneasy air had disappeared and it was much more relaxed.

Lois looked over at Remus who was watching everything happen with a confused face. He shrugged at her when he saw he watching. 

James grinned again, “So all firsties yeah?” and when Lois turned to him with a nod he continued, “What house do you want? I want Gryffindor, my dad was one and so was my mum.” It was all said very fast and Lois was shocked that she’d even managed to catch part of it.

“Ravenclaw or Gryffindor” she shuffled in her seat a bit. She didn't care where she put really. “Remus?”

“I don’t mind really.” That she could agree with.

She shuffled in her seat again, they were really very uncomfortable. Once comfy she reached for her book again just to have it snatched away before she could grab it. 

“Hey!”

“Don’t tell me you're all stuffy and like to read. There’s so much more to do! Like Quidditch for example.”

“James give me my book back.”

“What’s it even about?”

“It’s about a girl finding herself.”

“Sounds stupid.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. Will you just give me my book back Potter?” Lois was getting impatient

“No! Hey! Remus! I can't believe this! I'm stuck with two stuffy bookworms.”

Lois grabbed the book from James’ grasp with a victorious “Aha!” and kicked him in the shin for good measure.

James rubbed his shin,“Owwww.” 

“You deserved it, James,” Remus said, face half hidden behind his book but his eyes shone with humour.

“Seconded.”

“Shut up both of you.” His face was contorted as he rubbed his leg and pushed his glasses up his nose every few seconds.

Lois watched this happen a few times and the more he did it the more stupid it looked. She couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her mouth. She put her hand over her mouth to try and stifle them but to no avail. 

Lois watched as James’ face went from pained to confused; it made her laugh even more. Before long they were all red-faced and holding their sides from laughing. 

James was laid on the floor and Remus had stuffed his face into the chair. Lois had to use the window to keep herself upright. As the last of their giggles trickled away and left them gasping for breath the door of the carriage opened again.

In the doorway stood an uncertain looking dark-haired boy. He had high cheekbones and piercing grey eyes. His robes were obviously of high quality and he held himself so stiffly that he looked like a statue.

“All the other carriages are full. Can I sit here?” He spoke as stiffly as his posture and his accent was so heavily articulated it made Lois think of those muggle books about the nobles of past times. 

“Sure mate,” James said with a huge smile. He ran his hand through his hair before holding it out to be shaken. “James Potter.”

The boy shook his hand. “Sirius Black.”

“You coming in or what?”

The boy - Sirius - glanced outside once more before stepping in fully and closing the door. The second it closed his shoulders dropped and she relaxed. 

He moved with a careful graceful step and sat next to Lois, immediately slumping and letting his head hang. It was strange, seeing such a polished person in such a lazy position. 

She cleared her throat and held out her hand when Sirius looked at her. “Lois Fields. It’s nice to meet you.” A smile and a handshake later, Remus introduced himself and then the carriage was left in a not-so-silent silence.

Lois took the few moments of quiet to observe the three boys in the carriage with her. Remus was quiet, he didn’t move as much as James who was constantly fidgeting with something. He was obviously a bit shy and his shabby clothes indicated that he probably had little money, unlike James and Sirius who's clothing looked almost brand new. James was full of energy and seemed to constantly need to do something and Sirius looked far more relaxed than he did before. 

They all seemed nice enough anyway, she thought just as James launched into asking Sirius what house he wanted and a thousand other similar questions. Sirius took it all in stride and answered each one of them. Occasionally, Remus would butt in and add a bit here and there but he mostly read his book. She smiled to herself and watched the final stragglers climb onto the train. She turned back to look at her new found friends. She laughed along as James ran his hair through his nest of hair and Remus laughed quietly to something Sirius had said.

It was quite lucky they’d all wandered in really.


	2. The One Where They Get Sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On September 1st, 2015, the Marauders met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time… But what if Peter Pettigrew never met the others, what if he was never sorted into Gryffindor, what if his place was taken by a feisty young girl instead?

By the time the train had reached Hogwarts, Lois had learnt quite a lot about her new-found friends. Remus loved chocolate more than anything, James was fascinated by muggle sports and Sirius was fluent in English, Latin and French.

They had spent the entirety of the train ride munching on chocolate frogs and laughing at Sirius’ impressions of his family members. She liked them all a lot. James and Sirius were loud and funny and bright. She found that Remus had a more subtle sense of humour, quietly muttered remarks and teases that came out after he’d relaxed a bit in their company.

When James started talking about his father’s career as a potioneer and how his dad hadn’t wanted a job at the ministry and Sirius butted in with the Potter’s not being in something called the “Sacred 28″ and then muttering that ‘he wished he wasn’t’ Lois questioned him.

“What’s that?”

“A load of bollocks.”

“Nicely said.” James reached over to high-five Sirius with a grin. “Oh look, we’re here!” James said as they started to pull into the station. “Apparently we go on boats!”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

“Boats?” Remus asked.

“Yes,” James said and started to gather up his school robes. The other three helped him to tidy up a bit before grabbing their own belongings.

“Should we leave our trunks here?” Lois asked the boys.

It was Sirius who replied, “Yes, the house-elves will take them up for us. My cousin told me.”

“I thought your cousins were all horrible?” James asked. 

“Andy’s an exception even though she's a snake.” Sirius laughed and walked out of the room with James at his heels, pestering with questions.

Lois and Remus looked at each other. “No one answered my question,” Lois muttered and Remus only laughed and followed the other two out.

Lois followed him out of the carriage and off the train. The station was packed with talkative students milling and waiting for their friends. The air was crackling with energy and excitement. She followed Remus over to where James and Sirius were waiting with the other first years when a loud booming voice called across to them. The voice belonged to an equally large man with warm black eyes and an abundance of hair. “Firs’ years over ‘ere. Firs’ years.”

“Woah,” Sirius whispered, looking the man up and down.

“Don’t stare Sirius, it’s rude,” Lois told him. 

“Ah Lois, so polite,” Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure you could even get my family to see reason.”

She scowled and threw it off. Huffing, she turned back to the giant of a man -  _Hagrid_ \- her mind supplied. He chuckled at her so she threw a scowl at him too then shot a look at James and Remus. 

“Right this way t’ the boats. Come on then, yer to follow me.”

He started to lead them to the boats James had mentioned. When there they all clambered into boats and Lois determinedly didn't look at the smug grin on James’ face. 

Hagrid hit the pink umbrella he was carrying on the floor of the boat he was in and all the boats started moving. It was very cold and slippery; Lois was surprised that no one had fallen trying to get into the boats. They  _were_  very wobbly after all.

Most of the first years were silent for the first part of the ride, the occasional muttering. It was rather hard to see as the only light were the lanterns above them and the lamp Hagrid was holding. 

When Hogwarts came into view a chorus of ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ah’s’ filled the air around them. She was beautiful, standing tall and proud, with her high turrets and the rolling Scottish hills surrounding her. A large cloud of mist surrounded the bottom of the castle making it look both ethereal and eerie. 

When the boats reached the dock, Hagrid lead the way to the huge door that was the entrance. He knocked once with his huge fist and the doors swung open. Lois was mesmerised, she knew Remus was too and for all their “knowledgeable” words and bravado she could see that James and Sirius were gawking and marvelling at the castle.

As they walked into the entrance hall they were met by a tall, stern-faced witch in emerald green robes and a huge pointy hat on her head.

“Pr’fessor.” Hagrid greeted her with a smile mostly hid by his beard.

“Hagrid,” She said with a curt nod. “Good evening students. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor,” She had a hard Scottish accent that represented her appearance perfectly. “In 5 minutes you will enter the Great Hall and will be called up one by one to be sorted into the house where you will spend the next seven years.” She clasped her hands together and looked at them tersely. “Now do straighten up and be ready.” She looked directly at James and Sirius as she said it. A few of the others giggled slightly - out of nerves or actual humour, Lois didn’t know.

James and Sirius reluctantly straightened their ties. They waited in relative silence before the doors opened slightly and Professor McGonagall stepped out again. 

“Are we ready?” At their nods, she turned back to the doors and pushed them slightly with her hand. The crowd of first years followed quietly behind, expecting some sort of death trap but what greeted them were the many faces of older students and a dirty old hat on a stool.

Lois watched as Professor McGonagall walked towards the hat and picked up a piece of parchment before turning back to them. Lois glanced around the other first years; some looked confident, some nervous, some with pure terror in their eyes. The redheaded girl Lois had seen before was standing in front of her and was bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet, grinning at the scowling face of her greasy-haired friend.

“Black, Sirius.”

Immediately muttering and whispering spread around the hall. Lois looked to Sirius who was resolutely staring forwards. He walked towards the old hat and sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat atop his head. It was far too big for him but somehow it didn’t slip down.

Lois watched in concern as his face grew paler and paler. She shared a look with Remus and James as they saw his fists gripping tighter and tighter to the rickety old stool and his eyes close.

When the hat yelled “Gryffindor!” The hall went deadly silent. Sirius opened his eyes and he looked as shocked as the rest even though he’d wanted to be there.

A squawk of outrage came from the Slytherin table and the whole room seemed to take a breath. Sirius looked at his cousins in Slytherin before looking away and standing. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Lily Evans. Everyone’s eyes seemed to be on him before most of the hall applauded. 

“Go, Sirius!” James yelled from beside her.

 Professor McGonagall pointedly cleared her throat. “Evans, Lily.” The redheaded girl moved to the stool quickly and it took no less than 15 seconds for the hat to yell “Gryffindor!” Again the hall applauded.

“Fields, Lois.” Lois walked to the hat trying to ignore the feeling of so many pairs of eyes watching her. She sat on the stool and she immediately heard a humming. 

“ _Hmmm. Interesting.”_ Was the hat talking to her? “ _Well done. Now let's see. You've got a bright mind. Very bright.”_ How did it know this,  _how do you know this?_ she tried, hoping in vain she wasn’t just talking to herself in her head. 

“ _I can read your thoughts, girl. Now Ravenclaw would be good for you, harvest that mind of yours. But no, you’re strongwilled. Perhaps...”_

“Gryffindor!” The hat yelled. Lois stood quickly as the Gryffindor table applauded loudly. She looked over at Remus and James to see them giving her huge grins before sitting down next to Lily. 

“Good job!” Sirius congratulated as she sat down. 

“Thanks.” She turned to Lily, “Lois Fields. I think we’ll be rooming.”

Lily gave her a bright excited smile.” Lily Evans, it’s so nice to meet you.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before clapping for the next person to be sorted. “Isn’t all this amazing? My parents are muggles and this is all so new and oh! Look at the roof! I read about that!”

Lois looked up at the ceiling; it was filled with stars and clouds and resembled the sky outside. It must have been bewitched, Lois pondered thoughtfully.

“The founders did it I think,” Sirius added.

Lois nodded and turned back to the sortings. “Look, Sirius!” they watched as Remus sat on the school and clapped their hands when the hat also yelled “Gryffindor!” and he came to sit next to Sirius.

Lois watched as Mary Macdonald was sorted into Gryffindor then as a pretty blonde named Marlene McKinnon did the same. She came and sat at the other side of Lily. 

“Marlene,” Marlene said leaning around Lily and smiling.

“Lois, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Same to you.” Marlene laughed.

A few more sortings and it was James’ turn. The hat yelled Gryffindor before it had fully settled on his head. He jumped off the stool with a huge grin on his face and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He plonked himself down next to Lois. He introduced himself as the last of the sortings took place.

Once done, Dumbledore, Hogwarts’ headmaster, stood. “Good evening everyone and welcome to all newcomers. Now, I shan’t bore you with a speech so have a good evening and enjoy your feast.” Students chucked as he clapped his hands and the tables filled with delicious smelling food; roast chicken; cottage pie; sausages and mash; an assortment of different puddings. It all looked amazing so Lois took a little of all.

The first years happily munched and either listened to older students talk about what was to be expected or made idle chat between themselves. After they had all sufficiently stuffed themselves, Remus made an astute observation. “What are the chances that we’d all end up here?”

And Lois didn’t have an answer so she shrugged and they laughed. She laughed along content with good food and company. They continued talking for a while whilst everyone finished, Lois liked this. It felt homely and warm and she was sure she could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! For some reason, I knew what I wanted to write but it wouldn't transfer. Anyway, sorry for any typos and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, I'd love it if you'd check out my femslash series. There should be a new femslash up within the next few days. Thanks! -H


	3. The One Where They Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On September 1st, 2015, the Marauders met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time… But what if Peter Pettigrew never met the others, what if he was never sorted into Gryffindor, what if his place was taken by a feisty young girl instead?

After a stomach full of delicious food, everyone was sighing happily and their eyes were drooping so the teachers ordered the prefects to escort the first years to their common rooms.

The first years lined up single file behind each other, nervously waiting for their prefects to come over. 

Lois stood behind James, getting a faceful of messy hair as he bounced up and down.

“Will you stop that!?” Lois whispered harshly, spitting out black hairs.

“Hm?” James turned round in a whirl of robes.

“Stop bouncing!”

“Sorry!” He raised his hands placatingly, “I’m just excited. I want to know what the common room is like.”

“Probably red.” Sirius' voice came from behind.

“Oh har har.” Also came Remus’.

“Shut up idiots.” Lois rolled her eyes as both Sirius and James squawked in indignation.

-

The walk to the common room hadn’t been too long but Lois wasn’t sure she’d be able to find her way back without getting lost. The whole castle seemed alive like it was sentient but not fully. When she mentioned it to Remus on the way he said that it was impossible for buildings to be sentient. She had nodded outwardly but disagreed inside. The walls wanted to speak.

Lois pushed her thoughts out of her head as they climbed the stairs to the portrait hole. The prefect stopped in front of the entrance. 

“This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, you will be staying here for the next 7 years of your education. The password’s “Sugar Plum.”

Behind him, the portrait swung open and the first years clambered through. James and Remus had had no trouble in climbing through but for Lois and Sirius who’s legs weren’t yet quite long enough it was trickier. 

As Remus helped her through the first thing Lois saw was red. There was a lot of red, Sirius had been right and when she muttered it to him he barked out a laugh.

The common room itself was a round homely room. It had a large open fireplace that dominated the majority of one wall with a large portrait of a lion above it. There were various tables, chairs and squishy armchairs set around the room where other students were already sat chatting. The windows were huge and looked out at the grounds of the school. The rest of the wall space was filled with a bulletin board that was already full of flyers and tapestries that depicted scenes of animals and people.

Lois vaguely heard the prefect tell the first years to head to bed soon. Lois turned to her friends, “I wonder how big the whole castle is?”

Sirius snorted, “Pretty big most likely, it’s a bloomin’ castle.”

Lois did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him. Sirius was just about to quip back when a huge yawn interrupted it.

Both Sirius and Lois turned to Remus who had a faint blush across his cheeks, “Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He said sheepishly.

“Nothing to be sorry for Remus my man, I think we should head up lads.” James clapped Remus on the shoulder, grinning widely at the others in the group.

“That’s a good id-” Lois broke off as she yawned, stretching her arms.

“Yup that’s it, night Lois. Come on lads.” Sirius laughed and guided the other two to the staircase.

Lois responded to the other goodnights before heading up the stairs to the First Year girls dorm. She opened the door and stood in the doorway awkwardly as the other girls noticed her.

“Lois! Hey! Your bed is the one next to the window, yeah next to Marlene’s.” Lily greeted her. 

Lois went to sit on the edge of the bed with her trunk at the end of it. The dormitory wasn’t huge but it also wasn’t small. Like the common room, it was also circular with the bed put so that there was a space in the centre of the room. There was five four-poster bed with scarlet hangings and gold trimmings. The covers were another shade of red and so was the thick blanket on top of that. Each bed also had a bedside table next to it.

Marlene and Lily had already started unpacking as had the occupant of the bed opposite hers.

 _Better unpack,_  Lois thought to herself as she got up and put her trunk on her bed. 

“So,” She started, “Do either of you know when we’re getting our timetables?” Lois said as she only took out what she needed for tonight and tomorrow; she planned to unpack properly tomorrow, she was tired and wanted to sleep.

Marlene looked at her and shook her head from the bed next to hers, “Lily might. Hey Lily!”

Shucking off her robes and tie she laughed as Lily jumped at the abrupt shout. Still giggling she hung them up on one of the posts of her bed. 

“Probably at breakfast. I heard some fifth years talking about them.” Lily placed her pyjamas on her bed.

Lois nodded as she took off her shoes and neatly placed them at the end of her bed. 

“So who else is in here?” Lois asked as she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and her pyjamas (an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants) and moved to sit cross-legged on her bed.

“Well ther-” Marlene stopped as the door to the bathroom opened and two girls came out. One was a tall brunette with dark skin and the other was a short Chinese girl with chin length black hair and bangs.

“Oh! Hey, I’m Dorcas Meadowes and you guys can go in there now.” The tall brunette (Dorcas) said cheerfully. 

Lois stood up with her items as she introduced herself, “Lois Fields, it’s nice to meet you.” She said smiling at them both.

The others started to introduce themselves as Lois headed to the bathroom and she learnt that the small Chinese girl was called Mary Macdonald.

Lois quickly shut the door as Marlene started to get up and come. Her shout of “Hey!” made her giggle as she brushed her teeth.

Once changed into her PJs, she went back to the dorm. Marlene was sat chatting with Lily as she brushed her long blonde hair and Dorcas and Mary were both in bed but still chatting. She smiled at them all before saying goodnight and climbing into bed and drawing her curtains.

Lois lay there for a while trying to get to sleep in the unfamiliar environment but eventually drifting to sleep in the warm cosy cocoon she’d created. It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been blocked lately but I'm getting back into it. As always check out my Femslash series and check out my new work Downtown Books if you're a Wolfstar kinda kid. I also post the majority of my fics on Tumblr (same name) so check out my posts there. Thanks for all the support! -H


End file.
